Not gone
by green-potted-plant
Summary: After his wife, Hermione, disappears Ron is prepared to do anything to find the truth. Based on fanfic by Madame mad, please R/R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I own nothing, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. This story is based on the fanfiction, HERMIONE NEVER DID DIE, by MADAM MAD, (which can be found at, storyid=661351 or through my bio.) A big thank you to Madam mad for giving me permission to use her ideas.  
  
Dedication- never done one before but, this is for DUTCHTULIPS as I wrote this ages ago and decide I didn't like Hr/R fanfic and abandoned this, but her fanfic inspired me to continue. She may never read it but.  
  
NOT GONE  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The entire Weasley family sat around the living room of Ron's house, it was small and homey, at lot like the burrow, only better furnished.  
  
Ron starred silently at the pieces of shattered wood in his hand, colour slowly drained from his cheeks. He felt the eyes of his family on him, his mother and father, his five elder brothers, his little sister and her husband, his best friend Harry. They were all waiting for him to react.  
  
After a few minutes of painful silence, that seemed to stretch for hours, Ron shook his head violently, "No! She's not dead I know she's alive. If any thing ever happened to Hermione I'd know!" Arthur Weasley sat on the over stuffed sofa beside his distraught son, trying to make him see the truth; "Ron, they sent us her wand, snapped in two. That's what they always do when they have ki."  
  
"No!" Ron stood up suddenly, he couldn't believe this. "Hermione's one of the best auroras this world has ever seen, if she was in that much trouble she'd just apperate out."  
  
His complete denial of the situation only served to distress his family more, "Ron, please." Molly Weasley said, tears coursing from her puffy red eyes down her pale cheeks, "We all wish it wasn't true but it is, and there's nothing we can do to change it."  
  
Ron gazed down at his wife's broken wand, he couldn't believe it, he wasn't going to give up on her, he couldn't, he had to make them understand. "Where's her body?" He asked in grim determination, Arthur looked up in surprise, "What?"  
  
"Where is her body?" Demanded Ron again, he wouldn't accept this until he'd seen himself.  
  
His Father seemed unable to answer and his brother Percy answered softly, "It.she hasn't been found yet."  
  
"Then I don't believe it, until I see her body I'm not going to stop searching for her!" Ron said angrily. How could they just give up on her? Hermione was part of their family; she had helped them out of trouble many times, if it wasn't for her they wouldn't be here today.  
  
If this had happened to one of them, she'd never give up till she found them.  
  
Oblivious to his family's pain as they watched him think, Ron began to try and come up with ways that he could get information on what had really happened. His mother resting a hand gently on his shoulder brought him out of his musings. "We'll head home now, you should try and rest." Molly Weasley said gently. He nodded slightly and heard the faint pops of apperation behind him.  
  
Ron starred at a picture of him and Hermione that hung above their fireplace; they looked so happy and carefree, it was taken at their wedding four years ago. They had been 22 and it was just before the out break of the war.  
  
The four of them, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and himself, had become Auroras; they'd all gone through training together, it had just been like their days at Hogwarts. Everything had been going reasonably well, despite the war. They had been forced to move several times to avoid frequent Death eater attacks but other than that- every thing was fine. Until two weeks ago.when Hermione didn't return form a mission. Naturally he had been worried, they all had but they all knew that Hermione had been in bad situations before and that she always came out of them fine. It was just a matter of waiting, she'd probably been exposed and was having to lay low for a while, she'd be back soon.  
  
A voice dragged him from his thoughts, his living room was now empty, except for his best friend and little sister. The rest of his family must have left. "Do you want us to stay Ron?" Harry asked softly, concern for his best friend evident in his eyes.  
  
Ron nodded, they'd probably argue and stay anyway if he told them that he was fine by himself. "Do you want us to get you anything?" Ron smiled sadly at Ginny and shook his head, "I'll be fine, you two should get to bed, it's late."  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at Ron reluctantly, then nodded, arguing with him probably wasn't a good idea at the moment. "Okay, Ron. Goodnight."  
  
Harry began heading towards the door but stopped when he realised that his wife of two and a half years wasn't following. "Gin?" She looked up and nodded, "You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Harry nodded and left her to talk to her brother.  
  
Ginny walked slowly to Ron and embraced him, they stood like that for a few minutes, in silence. Held like that, the reality of his situation crashed down on Ron, if by some miracle his wife was still alive, she was in the clutches f death eaters, he didn't want to think about what they would do to a muggle born aurora. Soon Ginny felt Ron shaking, he was crying now. "It's okay Ron." She soothed gently.  
  
Ron stayed frozen still, crying into his little sister's shoulder, he replied in a ragged voice that was broken with sobs, "It's not okay, it'll never be okay."  
  
"Yes it will." Ron let those words register for a moment. Hermione was gone, the love of his life, his soul mate had been murdered. How was it going to beokay? Pulling back slightly from his sister he asked softly, "How?"  
  
Ginny felt her heart shatter when she looked into Ron's eyes, they were somehow empty yet at the same time full of despair. He looked so young and vulnerable, he was searching for hope, anything.  
  
"Hermione's strong, I know she's alive Ron." Ginny reassured gently, Ron starred at his sister for a few moments, a brief glimmer of hope flickered though his eyes, then he turned away from her and walked to the window, gazing out of the velvet sky he said determinedly; "We have to find her."  
  
"We will, the ministries got all the top auroras and detectives on it, Dumbledor's pulling a lot of strings to get extra help from his old 'contacts' and Sirius and Remus are already scouting the areas where she was last seen."  
  
Ron turned around suddenly, "I have to join the search." If any one could find her, he could. If anyone had hurt her though, they would answer to him.  
  
Ginny nodded, she'd been expecting this; "Me and Harry are meeting up with Sirius tomorrow at noon, we said that you'd be coming to."  
  
8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8  
  
AN- I really need a better title! This should have been up sooner only my internet decided that ff.net was too busy for me to log on, gggggggrrrrrr. This story is going to be a fairly long one, I have it planned out and the first 9 chapters are already to be uploaded however I'm not sure weather or not I really like this. SO if you do like/hate it tell me! Again, low standards so 5 reviews=next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Alyson McKellen, sat at her crowded desk flicking through a thick yellow card file. This morning upon entering her pitiful cramped cubicle (supposedly an office), she had studied a police report of a resent death and added it to her already bulging file.  
  
She had been following this case for the last eight months, ever since she'd got this job. And it was by far the most disturbing thing that she had ever seen. For the past two and a half years unexplainable deaths had been occurring all over Great Britain, the most unnerving thing was that the victims seemed to have no cause of death at all, they merely dropped down dead.  
  
Sometimes they were in the street other times at home and there was no sign of forced entry, occasionally people claimed they'd seem green light coming from the area around the time of death but that was it. At first glance the victims of the murders appeared to be entirely random.  
  
But after a lot of investigating she had discovered that there was a disturbing connection, every victim had no past, there were no school records no employment files, no criminal records, their friends and neighbours seemed to have no idea about who they were and where they had come from. But over the last six months, the death rate had increased dramatically, going from one victim every two or three months to one victim a week.  
  
The latest of these victims was a woman she guessed was roughly her age, Hannah Abbott. Alyson adjusted her glasses and examined the photos, the first was of the victim, taken at a friend's party, the second was the death scene. She was lying on the ground dressed in her night-gown, eyes wide in shock and fear but with no visible marks from attack she was just dead.  
  
The coroner couldn't find anything wrong with her either, no illness, no poison, nothing, she was just dead.  
  
Alyson placed the photos into the file then put it in the steel cabinet. She couldn't begin to understand why no one else seemed to notice the connection or number of deaths. She had interviewed the coroner herself and he found nothing suspicious or unusual about someone having no cause of death. It was as if the whole world eas blind to what was happening, everyone that is except her.  
  
Alyson didn't know why but the story appealed to her, there was something about it that she just needed to discover but she didn't know what. And this morning when she had managed to find a photo of the latest victim she just seemed.familiar somehow.  
  
Maybe that's what had drawn her to this case, every time she saw another photo of the most resent victim she felt great sorrow as if she had just suffered the loss herself, it was bizarre.  
  
She stood up and stretched, "Alyson?" She turned and smiled at her elderly editor. "Hey, Mark. What's going on?"  
  
He smiled widely at her, but when his eyes darted down to the bulging file his smile faded. "Not much, I was just wondering about the story, are you heading to the victims apartment?" He asked some what timidly.  
  
Alyson nodded and smiled grimly, Mark had been trying to pull her off this story for months, he was another person that couldn't seem to see the connection and disturbing pattern of events. "I hear that the place is heavily guarded by the police." She said softly.  
  
Mark raised a bushy white eyebrow and asked in a half teasing, half admiring tone; "Has that ever stopped you before Miss McKellen?" Picking up her black leather jacket and slipping it over her jeans and shirt, she grinned, "See you later Mark." She turned and walked out quickly; the last thing she wanted today was another lecture on breaking and entering from the boss. After accidentally being caught by the police at the last victim's house, a man whose name was Justin Finch-Fletchly, her co-workers had less faith in her abilities.  
  
Alyson pulled her old car up to the curb, it was a nice neighbourhood, very quiet and peaceful, the rest of the press hadn't taken much interest in this case either by the looks of it.  
  
She checked her appearance in the mirror, she wasn't vain nor did she consider herself particularly attractive but if caught by the police looks were helpful for getting out of bad situations. She had straight glossy black hair that flowed to her mid-back and grey-blue eyes. She had pale white skin and a medium height but slim figure.  
  
Stepping out of the car and onto the curb she wandered around the large apartment block. From the little background information on the latest victim She already knew which window's belonged to the victim's apartment, now all she needed to do was find a way to get into it.  
  
That's when she saw it, an old oak, the tree was perfect, it had branches starting near enough to the ground so that she could hoist herself up and one of the branches led practically next to Abbot's bedroom window.  
  
Glancing around cautiously she checked that no one was watching her, then she began to climb up the tree, The things I do for this job. She thought grimly as she hoisted herself up onto the lowest branch, it took her less than a few minutes to climb to the right level.  
  
Balancing her weight carefully on both the tree and the wall to the apartment, Alyson set about picking the bed room window lock, something that she had become quite good at since taking up this job. It opened with a soft click and after hauling her self up a few feet she landed with a thump in a heap on the carpet.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Please review! Go on, make me smile! : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer see previous chapter.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry and Ron apperated into the small but homey apartment of Hannah Abbott. Which turned out to be full of memorabilia from Hogwarts, most of which was enchanted and therefore hidden from muggle eyes. Looking around them they quickly checked that the apartment was empty.  
  
"It's clear." Harry said softly, after thoroughly checking.  
  
Ron nodded and began studying the room, to be honest he never really had anything to do with Hannah, but still she was a classmate and a Gryffindor and no one deserved this.  
  
Both Auroras said a quick chant and used their wands to begin magically sweeping the room; searching for clues that muggle methods could not find in an attempt to find out which death eater was responsible for the recent loss of Hannah.  
  
Harry found markings on the wall, from a series of hexes, another simple spell revealed that they were a product of Hannah's wand. "She was probably trying to protect herself." Muttered Ron noticing the discovery and Harry nodded in silent agreement.  
  
Harry looked over at his best friend and brother in law, with concern. He and Ginny had tried to talk Ron out of coming to Hannah's apartment but he had insisted that he came, just as he had to all the other death eater victims that had been at Hogwarts the same time as they had.  
  
Outwardly Ron seemed to have been coping well with his wife's tragic recent death but to any one who really knew him, they could see that he was drowning in the loss and heartache.  
  
Since her death a year ago, he had become obsessed with work, following every lead to catch a death eater and then interrogating them on Hermione's where about. Every time some one mentioned her death Ron would blow up, informing them that she was not dead and that he would find her.  
  
Even Ginny, who had initially supported Ron's search, as she also believed that somehow Hermione might have made it, had told him it was time to quit. He needed to move on. To try and. A loud thud bought him out of his thoughts, he looked over at Ron who merely nodded, confirming he had also heard it.  
  
He pointed towards the door that lead to the bedroom, the room which the noise had emitted from, moving silently they both positioned themselves on either side of the doorframe.  
  
On the silent count of three Harry kicked the door open, flung out his wand and cried "Stupify!"  
  
A flash of sparks shot from the wand and a figure that had been in the process of climbing through an open window, collapsed heavily to the plush carpeted floor. Moving cautiously forward Ron crouched down, wand at the ready and rolled the intruder over and examined her.  
  
She starred up at him blankly as if not really knowing whether he was real or not. She was definitely a muggle, quite a pretty one to, Ron banished the thought from his head he couldn't betray Hermione.  
  
Harry stepped forward an eyebrow raised questioningly, "What do you think she was doing, climbing through a murder victims window?" Ron studied the girl for a few seconds then shrugged, "We could always ask her." He said simply.  
  
Ron and Harry crouched down in front of her and awkwardly helped her lean stiffly up against the wall.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ron asked calmly, knowing that after a stupefy spell she would answer most questions without thinking.  
  
"In.stigating." she mumbled slowly. Harry raised an eyebrow, "Investigating the attack here?" he asked trying to make sense of the slurred words, she nodded drunkenly and slipped down the wall slightly.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked. A few moments later she replied "Reporter. "Ron sighed, she was just a muggle looking for a story, she didn't know anything. "What's your name?" He asked after a while, wondering if she might be a squib or have some sort of distant relation to magic, after all she shouldn't really be interested enough in this case to break into the apartment.  
  
She tried to move unsupported away from the wall but the womans head lolled backwards. "Her." Ron's ears pricked, "What?"  
  
The woman tried again, desperately fighting her foggy mind for answers, "H.Her.Hermione...  
  
"What? Hermione what?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Weasley.Hermio."  
  
Ron starred at the girl and then looked to Harry for answers, Harry merely shrugged completely dumbfounded. Looking back to the girl Ron asked her again for her name. This time she had managed to sober up, "Alyson McKellen." She murmured still some what slurred, Harry leant forward and started to help the reporter up off the floor.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry and Ron had managed to get the girl sitting down on the sofa and had given her a cup of extra strong black coffee.  
  
Taking a sip she grimaced, "Ugh, who are you and what did you do to me?" Ron moved forward and sat on the arm of a chair studying the reporter with obvious curiosity, "We're independent reporters and we drugged you."  
  
Harry looked at Ron in surprise and worry, he wasn't acting himself, but then again he wanted to know how this woman knew his wife's name. "Drugged?" Alyson said in surprise, "With what? Why?" And how, she mentally added, but decided to leave that for later.  
  
Ron shrugged, "How long have you been on this story?" Alyson narrowed her eyes, she didn't like the fact she was answering questions but getting none of her own answered.  
  
"Since the beginning." Harry looked up in surprise, "Beginning?" Oblivious to the surprised and confused expressions of her fellow 'reporters' she took another sip of her coffee and nodded, "When the attacks became more regular, a killing spree.the first attack was on a guy called Longbottom."  
  
Harry looked down, collecting his thoughts "Have you broken into all the crime scenes?"  
  
Alyson watched them warily, then nodded, "The police are keeping this too quiet, I don't believe that they know nothing. People don't just fall down and die, they are so adamant that its natural causes but I don't think so, the attacks are too precise. The people are all connected somehow." She trailed off suddenly, she didn't want someone else to scoop her story, after all she'd suffered enough for this story.  
  
Glancing around the apartment, she could see no signs of forced entry. "How did you get in?" She asked suddenly, she was sure she had the only way in. Ron lied quickly, "Front door."  
  
She looked at the door again, it wasn't forced; "You picked the lock?" Ron shook his head. Alyson's eyes lit up suddenly as she drew her conclusion, "You're friends of the victim aren't you?" She asked excitedly- this was a real find.  
  
Harry was about to deny the accusation when she continued, "Don't bother trying to lie to me, I always know when people do."  
  
Harry sighed, "We went to school together." He confessed slowly, hoping she would back away from the subject. The answer had the opposite effect though, "What school did you go to?" She asked, pulling a small note pad from her pocket, her eyes lighting up.  
  
Harry and Ron stayed silent and she nodded as if confirming something to herself. "Alright, what are you into?"  
  
When their only response was a confused look she said, "Look I know something's going on here, all the victims had one thing in common, they were all lacking a past. No school record no employment files, no police records, nothing. None of their neighbours knew where they worked, it's as if they just disappeared for long amounts of time and now you're telling me that you went to school with her, that's impossi."  
  
Alyson's body went rigid and she froze. Ron put his wand away after muttering a freezing charm, and turned to Harry. "Have you heard what she'd been saying?" He said with excitement. Harry looked at him in wary confusion, "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Don't you get it, first she says that her name's Hermione, then she tells us that she has seen the facts and connections of the victims that the ministries spent hours enchanting so that no muggle can see it!"  
  
Harry stared at Ron, unsure what he was saying, if the ministry had made a mistake it was nothing to get excited over. "Ron I don't get it, what are you implying?" Ron was practically hopping up and down with excitement; "Isn't it obvious? She's a seer Harry!" Ron said with growing impatient at his friends lack of excitement or action.  
  
Harry looked sceptically from Ron to the frozen girl then back to Ron, "Ron, she's a muggle reporter, she has no idea about the wizarding world and you think she has an exceptionally rare and powerful magic gift?"  
  
Ron sighed, exasperated. "It's then only thing that explains it, Hermione must have realised she was a seer and tried to contact us through her when we stupefied her! We can find out the truth about what happened to Hermione through her."  
  
Harry looked away sadly, it wasn't the first time that Ron had got excited thinking that he'd found some obscure way to either find Hermione or the truth of her disappearance, each occurrence had only led to more heart break though. And Harry didn't want his best friend to have to go through that again. "Ron."  
  
Ron grabbed Harry's hands and pleaded, "Please Harry! I know what you're going to say but I need to do this. If she's not a seer or if it goes wrong, then we'll erase her memory. Okay?"  
  
Harry sighed but nodded reluctantly; Ron needed to get this out of his system somehow, "Okay."  
  
.......*****************........  
  
HELLO! ok, so no one reviewed, but I've written quite a lot so I figured I would just post it all!  
  
This story is not finished I haven't written anything in ages, I think the last time I actually wrote was, June/July!!! argh! My muses have currently abandoned me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Alyson sat silently in the old red leather booth of the dingy pub, the two men she'd met earlier, which she now knew to be called Harry and Ron had insisted they buy her a drink and discuss the story with her. She'd agreed, maybe she could get some more information out of them.  
  
Ron returned carrying two drinks, handing her hers as he slipped into the booth, opposite her. When she noticed Harry was no where to be seen she asked, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"He had to go home," Ron answered simply, then at Alyson's amused look he continued, "His wife's heavily pregnant with their first child."  
  
"Oh, you don't mind him leaving you alone on the job?" She said with a smile. Ron laughed and smiled something he hadn't done in a long time. "Well I do, but his wife's also my baby sister and I don't want to suffer her wrath."  
  
Alyson started laughing too then took a small sip of her drink, "Okay so down to business." She watched him expectantly, he was going to have to start offering her information or she was leaving. She'd already exposed to many of her theories and discoveries to him.  
  
"Right, me and Harry have a proposition for you. We want you to work with us." Ron said in a matter of fact way. Alyson looked up startled then shook her head immediately; that was out of the question. "I work alone, but I'm willing to swap information." She said softly, but stopped when she saw his expression.  
  
Ron put his drink down, he needed to convince her to do this, "No, it's all or nothing." Alyson studied his face intently, something didn't add up here. She was missing an important aspect of his involvement with the case. "Why are you so interested in this story?" Alyson asked softly leaning across the table, waiting eagerly for his reply.  
  
Ron sighed and looked away at the crowd of wizards and witches that where mulling around the Leaky Cauldron for a few seconds, when he looked back at her Alyson was shocked to see deep pain in his blue eyes. "One of the victims, one that occurred about a year ago, that I don't think you don't know about yet.was my wife."  
  
Alyson froze she hadn't expected that, "I'm really sorry."  
  
He shrugged it off, obviously it was still too painful for him to talk about and he definitely didn't want to talk to a total stranger either. "The thing is, I can tell you want answers, not the glory of getting the scoop, am I right?" Alyson nodded, "That's what I want, answers on what really happened to my wife."  
  
She rose an eyebrow, "What makes you think we can find them?" Now Ron also leaned forward, so that their faces were only a few inches apart, "I know what happened to the others, I know who was responsible." He sat back, enjoying the stunned expression on her face.  
  
Alyson's eyes widened in shock, "What!?! Who is it? How do you know?" He shook his head; "Will you work with us?"  
  
Alyson starred at him for a moment, he had to be bluffing, if he really knew, surely he wouldn't need her help? But something in his eyes told her he was sincere, nodding slowly she muttered, "I'm probably going to regret this but okay."  
  
A smile broke out on Ron's face and Alyson couldn't help notice how good looking he was he smiled, he stood up suddenly, "Come on."  
  
Drinks forgotten she began to slid out of the booth. "Where are we going?" She asked in surprise and confusion. "You'll see." He merely smiled at her before holding a hand out to help her up.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Alyson looked around the area suspiciously, what kind of game is this? Ron had taken her through the pub and into the small alley behind the pub, looking around all she saw was a lot of old boxes and a crumbling brick wall, this was a dead end.  
  
She watched as he slowly pulled from his pocket a long and narrow straight wooden stick, about nine inches long, he then proceeded to tap a few of the bricks in the crumbling wall. She was about to ask what he was playing at when a scrapping noise drew her attention back to the wall.  
  
Alyson jumped backwards as the wall began to divide and open, the bricks rotated and moved apart showing a long and narrow street leading out. She stared open mouthed at the scene that appeared. A long road stretched out before her, oddly dressed people were scurrying in every direction, moving in and out of various different shops that were selling the strangest things.  
  
After a few minutes of looking around in utter disbelief she asked, "W.what is this place?" Ron smiled and answered, "Diagon alley, come on." When she didn't move he gently took her by the hand and began to lead her through the crowds.  
  
As Ron's hand connected with her own, Alyson let out a small gasp; heat flooded her palm, his hand was some how familiar.  
  
Ron felt his pulse quicken at the touch of her hand, it was almost as if magic had just spread through his whole body, taking a deep breathe he steered her through the crowded street. He couldn't help but smile when she tried to pause and gaze in shop windows or watch some one perform a spell.  
  
Alyson followed closely behind Ron, felling extremely out of place in her denim jeans and pale blue shirt. She watched in amazement, as a woman seemed to shrink a large bag of recently purchased clothes. If not for Ron guiding her she would have hit into something.  
  
They stopped inside a building that Alyson assumed to be a library, there were thousands of book shelves which were crocked, leaning over the narrow aisle or in one case she swore she saw one move, and they were filled with books that looked as if they were hundreds if not thousands of years old. "Wait here." He told her as he pointed to a desk, then headed off.  
  
Alyson sat down on one of the chairs and gazed around at the books, her fingers were itching to pick one up and read, to find out something about this strange world she had just been pulled into. Ron reappeared a few minutes later carrying a pile of what looked like news papers that was at least a foot tall. "What's that?"  
  
"The daily prophet, you should read these." Seeing that he was in fact, serious about her reading through them, she hefted the pile towards her, then lifted the first paper off the top of the pile. A shriek could be heard around the library as the main picture began to move.  
  
........*************************......  
  
These chapters are a little rough but I haven't looked over them in ages! I'm just posting now in the hope to get my muses back and start writing again. In the future, if I receive positive response I will probably neaten these up.  
  
* For disclaimer see chapter 1/2 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
For disclaimer see chapter 1  
  
Two-hour's later, Alyson sat hunched over at the desk, her elbows rested on the old worn wood, her head in her hands. Without looking up she asked softly, "Okay, so what's he trying to do, take over the planet?"  
  
Ron felt sorry for her, in just a few minutes she'd gone from thinking that some mad man was randomly killing a few people to knowing that an evil all powerful wizard had started a war and wanted to conquer the entire World. "Um, pretty much, basically he's trying to destroy muggle born, squibs and anyone that opposes him."  
  
Alyson nodded trying to take this all in, she couldn't seem to get to grips with the new terms, "Right.a muggle born is a magical person with normal.um, non-magic parents and a squib is?"  
  
"The opposite, a muggle with magical parents." Ron explained patiently. Alyson nodded mutely and seemed to try and get the information to order itself in her brain, after a few moments of pondering she asked. "Why does he hate them so much?"  
  
"He has a thing about pure blooded witches and wizards, he's mad basically." Alyson paused thoughtfully, she needed to know how Ron, his late wife and she fit into this, "So why did he get his.death eaters.to attack your wife?" She enquired as gently as she could.  
  
Ron looked away again, trying to hide the pain that he so obviously felt at the mention of his late other half. "I'm not sure, probably a combination, first she was muggle born, secondly she's was an aurora."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"That's what me and Harry are, so is Ginny, my little sister. We're the opposite of death eaters. We protect the good and try to imprison the bad." Ron gazed into nothingness, as if he was reliving a memory, judging by the expression that was on his face it wasn't a good one. "Hermione disappeared on assignment just over a year ago."  
  
Alyson nodded again, half of her was accepting this, the other half was convinced that she had fallen out of the tree and hit her head and was now in some sort of hallucination because of it. "Can't you just wave your wand or whatever and find out what happened to her?" Ron laughed at the suggestion, she had a refreshing if naïve opinions and ideas, it had been a long time since he'd spoken to anyone who wasn't involved in the war against Voldemort. "If it was a muggle incident yes, but powerful magic has been used to make sure we don't discover the truth."  
  
Alyson sighed, how could she help, she didn't even know what their magic was and wasn't capable of. "I don't understand, how can I help? You already know ten times as much as I did about this story."  
  
Nodding Ron continued cautiously, he didn't want to frighten her off; if he was right then she was the only one who could help him now. "The thing is I think you may be the only one able to see the truth." Alyson gazed at the mans face, waiting for an explanation, "Why me?"  
  
"You're a seer." Ron said softly.  
  
Alyson waited, trying to work out if that revelation had any relevance to her whatsoever, it didn't. "What's a seer?"  
  
Ron leant forward and explained quietly. "A seer's someone who can see what has happened and what will happen before it actually does. Some wizards have theorised that they can do this through channelling spirits." Alyson almost laughed but knowing how personal this was for him, stopped her self. "I'm sorry, you've got the wrong person, I can't do any of that."  
  
Ron shook his head. "Yes you can, the ministry of magic cast a very powerful spell so that no normal muggle could see the fact that the victims had no records, you saw that."  
  
Alyson shook her head, "So? Maybe I."  
  
Ron leant forward so he was even closer to the woman sitting opposite and covered her hand with his own, his eyes pleading with hers. His hand felt so refreshing and calming somehow, she couldn't explain it but it almost felt as if them being together like this was right.  
  
"When you came through the window, Harry and I cast a spell on you, we asked you a few questions, such as what your name was. You answered Hermione Weasley."  
  
Alyson looked away from his eyes, she vaguely remembered that but had no idea what had prompted her to give a name that she had never even heard before. Ron squeezed her hand slightly, bringing her thoughts back to him.  
  
"I know you can't understand this but maybe your power has just developed, when you were half unconscious Hermione tried to talk through you. You're the only one who can help me find the truth, Please help me Alyson!"  
  
She looked into his eyes and found that she couldn't refuse him, nodding slowly she whispered; "I don't know if I'm what you say I am, but I'll try and help you the best I can."  
  
Ron let out a massive sigh of relief. "Thank you!" 


End file.
